Who do you love ?
by robb-jon-stark
Summary: Après des années d'absences, Melyssa revient à Winterfell, mais le temps de l'innocence est fini et des sentiments inconnus prennent leur place. Les jeux d'enfants se changent en jeux pour adultes. Je suis nul pour les résumés, mais j'espère que ça vous donne envie de lire ma fiction. Merci. Mely.
1. Chapter 1

_**Who Do You Love ?**_

 _ **Return to Winterfell **_

_**Cela fait quelques mois maintenant que l'unique héritière de la maison Harrington, Melyssa Harrington, a traversé le continent de Westeros pour se rendre à Winterfell. Elle venait de quitter Lancehélion à Dorne, où elle a passé un peu plus d'un an et demi. Et maintenant, elle retourne à Winterfell, là où elle a grandi.**_

 _ **Melyssa n'est pourtant pas originaire de cette capitale nordique, son physique même le certifie. Ses longs cheveux châtains torsadés ondoient jusqu'à ses reins. De petite taille, du haut de ses seize ans elle possède de belles formes généreuses ainsi que des yeux noisettes. Des caractéristiques qu'elle détient de sa défunte mère, originaire de Volantis.**_

 _ **Naît à Vivesaigues, elle est l'unique enfant de Lord Ormund Harrington et de son épouse, la feu Lady Tarra Harrington. Melyssa n'a alors que quatre ans quand sa mère meurt d'une longue maladie. Après maintes et maintes reprises, son père décide de l'envoyer au Nord, pour être sous la protection de Lady Catelyn Stark mais aussi d'avoir un bon exemple de femme respectable. Elle n'est alors qu'âgée de six ans quand elle rencontre le Nord.**_

 _ **Lady Stark a dix ans quand elle fait la connaissance de Lord Harrington, qui est alors l'écuyer de Lord Tully. Ils sympatisent très vite. Lorsque qu'elle eut connaissance de la tragédie, elle a envoyé une lettre à Lord Harrinton lui présentant ses condoléances et lui proposant de l'aide concernant l'éducation de sa fille, s'il le désire.**_

 _ **Après des mois de trottes, le voyage touche enfin, au grand bonheur de Melyssa, à sa fin. Par la fenêtre, elle admire le paysage qui lui a tant manqué, et dont elle a plusieurs reprises revue dans ses rêves avec tant d'autres souvenirs. En entrant dans la cour, elle se remémore la première fois qu'elle est venue.**_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Le carrosse s'arrête dans la cour du château des Stark, dont les membres de la Maison et des personnes sous leurs ordres sont tous alignés, attendant la jeune enfant.**_

 _ **Melyssa eut à peine mit le pied à terre, que le contact du vent froid du Nord la faite s'agripper à un de ses gardes du corps, Ragnar**_

 _ **-**_ _Ve_ _nez, petite Lady._

 _ **L'enfant s'approche doucement de la famille Stark, tout en restant toujours agripper à Ragnar.**_

 _ **-**_ _Ma tendre enfant, n'ayez point peur._ _ **La rassure Lady Stark.**_

 _ **Lady Stark tend une main à l'enfant qui, après hésitation, la prend.**_

 _ **-**_ _Ma tendre, je vous présente mon unique fille, Sansa._ _ **Sansa n'est alors âgée que de trois ans.**_ _Sansa salue notre invitée._

 _ **Sansa s'est exécutée aussitôt que sa mère eut fini.**_

 _-Mère, je veux la même robe qu'elle._ _ **En montrant du doigt Melyssa.**_

 _ **La robe de Melyssa est une robe typique de Haut-Jardin, des nobles de la région leurs avaient rendu visite et apporter des présents. Melyssa avait reçu des robes plus belles les unes des autres, des parfums et des jouets.**_

 _-Jeune fille, on ne montre point du doigt les personnes._ _ **L'avertit Septa Mordane. Sansa s'excusa auprès de sa Septa, puis envers Melyssa.**_

 _ **Muette, la petite fille observe en silence la scène qui se déroule devant elle, sans vouloir interagir avec la petite Sansa ou même avec la Septa.**_

 _-Nous ferions mieux de rentrer._ _ **Proposa Lady Stark.**_ _Tu dois avoir froid._ _ **S'adresse t-elle à la petite fille.**_

 _ **L'enfant observe l'architecture du château, différente de celle de Vivesaigues. À Vivesaigues, la décoration est plus joviale et chaleureuse, contrairement à Winterfell, où c'est plus sobre et froid. Très froid trouve l'enfant.**_

 _ **Lady Stark l'a amener voir sa nouvelle chambre. Comme tout le reste, sa chambre est sobre.**_

 _-Tu dois être fatiguer, repose toi._ _ **Lui suggère la maîtresse de maison.**_ _Une servante viendra te prévenir pour le souper, ma tendre enfant._

 _ **Lady Stark, sa fille et la Septa sont sorties, puis des servantes sont venues l'aider à ce changer. Elle s'est ensuite allongée sur son lit pour retrouver le monde des rêves.**_

 _ **Fin du Flashback**_

 _ **Un garde lui ouvre la portière de son carrosse, c'est Ragnar. Elle lui sourit. L'homme lui tend la main pour l'aider à descendre, qu'elle prend avec plaisir.**_

 _-Bonjour, Melyssa, que tu as grandi._

 _-Bonjour, Lady Stark._ _ **Lui répondue la jeune fille tout en lui faisant une révérence.**_

 _ **Elle salue ensuite Sansa, qui est devenue une ravissante jeune fille, puis Septa Mordane, qui n'a en aucun cas changer depuis ces dernières années.**_

 _-Les garçons sont à l'entrainement, mais tu pourras les voir au souper ce soir._

 _-Tout comme Arya._ _ **Ajoute, malicieusement, Sansa.**_

 _-Ah ! Cette enfant m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Va donc, te reposer. Tu dois être fatiguer de ce long voyage._

 _-Oui, Lady Stark._

 _ **La chambre est la même, tout comme la décoration. Melyssa s'est approcher de la fenêtre pour admirer le paysage nordique qui s'offrait à elle.**_

 _-Enfin de retour._

 _ **J'espère que vous avez passer un agréable moment en lisant ma fiction et que vous laisserais des reviews.**_

 _ **Je vais essayer de poster le plus rapidement possible, ce sera normalement la semaine prochaine ou celle d'après.**_

 _ **Et je tiens à signaler à celles où ceux qui ont lus**_ _ **À toi, à jamais**_ _ **, que je vais bientôt poster le chapitre 2.**_

 _ **Bisous.**_

 _ **Mely.**_


	2. Chapter 2

POV De Jon:

C'est devenu maintenant une routine, Bran qui chasse Arya, pour l'avoir en quelque sorte humiliée au tir à l'arc.

Au bout d'un moment, Robb le rappelle afin de poursuivre son entraînement. Bran revient aussitôt à sa place et se remet en position.

-Il faut te concentrer, et mieux visualiser la trajectoire.

Il tend la corde de son arc, inspire, puis la relâche d'un coup sec. La flèche manque de peu la cible.

-Tes épaules sont tendues, il faut te détendre un peu plus.

On tourne tous la tête en direction du balcon, d'où provient la mystérieuse voix. C'est une demoiselle, qui est présente au côté de Lady Stark. D'après sa posture et ses habits, l'on peut de suite comprendre que c'est une Lady.

Son visage est doux et agréable à regarder; et bien qu'elle soit en hauteur cela se voit qu'elle est de petite taille. Inconsciemment, je louche sur ses formes. La robe qu'elle porte nous donne un bel aperçu de son cou délicat et de la naissance de sa poitrine, assée généreuse. Son vêtement moule avec perfection son corps, de façon à bien montrer ses courbes attirantes.

Son sourire me sort de ma contemplation. Le même sourire, qu'auparavant, bien qu'elle ait changée. Ce qui est assez compréhensible, étant donné qu'elle est une femme à présent.

D'une voix douce et enjouée, elle nous salue.

-Melyssa !

Crie Robb, en se précipitant pour la rejoindre, elle n'a le temps de descendre quelques marches, qu'il l'a prend dans ses bras.

-T'ai-je donc tant manqué ?

-Tu as manqué à tout Winterfell.

Elle lui sourit comme réponse, puis se tourne pour saluer les autres.

Elle a saluée presque tous le monde, je la voit maintenant qui se rapproche, ça va être mon tour...

-Vous avez tout le temps de vous parler dans la soirée, il est temps de souper ! On se dépêche ! Crie Septa Mordane.

Sansa prend le bras de Melyssa et l'emmène à la salle du château où une réception a été organisée en son honneur.

Je suis le mouvement et intègre la salle du château.

J'ai, malgré moi, croisé le regard de Ragnar. Un regard peu amical, et cela ce comprend.

J'ai quitté la réception peu après m'être bien rempli le ventre du festin qui a été servi et du bon vin, provenant de Dorne, offert en cadeau par Melyssa.

Que je reste ou non, ça ne change rien, elle a sûrement dû m'oublier depuis tout ce temps.

Cela fait bien des heures que je m'acharne sur ce mannequin en bois.

-Bonsoir.

Je me retourne. Melyssa.

-Bonsoir.

-Il n'est pas tard pour s'entraîner ?

-Si. Et tu ne devrais pas être à l'intérieur avec les autres.

-Si.

Elle me sourit timidement.

-Tu as changé. Tu es devenu un homme.

-Et toi, une Lady.

-J'essaie de l'être du moins.

Un silence s'est installé entre nous, mais a vite été interrompu par Ragnar.

-Lady Melyssa il est tard, vous devriez aller vous couchez.

-Oui.

Elle se retournée vers moi.

-Bonne nuit, Jon.

Elle m'adresse une légère révérence.

-Bonne nuit.

En partant Ragnar me lance le même regard que celui plutôt dans la journée.

On allant m'allonger sur mon lit, je repense à ce jour-là.

Flashback

Quand on avait dix ans, avec Robb, on a fait une farce à Sansa, Arya, Bran et Melyssa. Robb les emmenait dans la crypte leur montrant leurs "futures tombes" et leur faisait traverser ce qu'il nommait "La Promenade des morts", moi j'étais déguisé en spectre, je surgissait pour les terroriser mais seul Sansa et Bran criaient de peur. Arya se jetait sur moi, en me traitant d'idiot.

Pendant ce temps Robb hurlait de rire.

-Où est Melyssa ? Demandai-je.

-Je crois qu'elle s'est enfuie. Répond Robb, peu inquiet.

-Nous devrions la chercher, sinon ta mère va nous punir.

On s'est tous mit à sa recherche, mais rien à faire elle était introuvable. Au bout d'une heure on avait décidé de prévenir mestre Luwin.

Le soir venu, toujours aucune trace d'elle, bien que les adultes s'était mis à sa recherche à notre place. Avec Robb on ne pouvait pas dormir, on était donc resté à observer par la fenêtre. C'était dans la nuit très tard qu'on avait remarqué des hommes revenir rapidement, en criant qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé et qu'ils avaient besoin de beaucoup de couvertures.

On était discrètement descendu, on l'avaient légèrement aperçu, elle était extrêmement pâle.

Je n'avais pu dormir ce soir-là, à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux je la revoyais avec sa peau aussi blanche que la neige.

Le lendemain au déjeuner, mestre Luwin nous avez prévenu que son état n'était plus en danger mais qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste quelques temps dans son lit au chaud.

C'est depuis ce jour que j'ai commencé à hésite à partir vers elle. Et que Ragnar est peu amical avec Robb et moi.

Fin du Flashback

Le lendemain matin, je la croise dans le couloir, près des escaliers.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour.

Je la laisse descendre en premier. Soudain, elle rate une marche, en me précipitant pour la rattraper je tombe. Je finis assis sur une marche, Melyssa dans mes bras. Son dos appuyé contre mon torse, et...mes mains sur sa poitrine. Et comme si ce n'est pas assez gênant, en tentant de se lever, sa main s'appuie accidentellement sur... mon membre. En se dépêchant de se lever, ses pieds se mêlent dans sa robe et retombe sur moi, tout comme ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle retente de se lever, ce qui a pour incidence de reproduire la même scène, mais cette fois-ci, j'approfondis notre baiser. Il ne lui faut que peu de temps pour y consentir et y répondre. Mes mains se faufilent au creux de ses hanches, tandis que une de ses mains se pose délicatement sur mon torse et l'autre sur ma nuque. Ses lèvres sont si douces et agréables.


End file.
